An example of known electronic components is a molded coil disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-28546. In the molded coil disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-28546, a coil is sealed with a molding magnetic resin in which a resin and magnetic powder are mixed. An outer electrode is formed on a surface of a body made of the molding magnetic resin.
The molded coil disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-28546 has a problem of insufficient adhesion between the body and the outer electrode.